Die letzten Rumtreiber
by IAmFallen
Summary: RumtreiberZeit!Eine neue Schülerin verdreht Sirius den Kopf.Doch sie mag ihn überhaupt nicht!Was passiert,wenn die beiden die selben Freunde haben und auch noch zusammen arbeiten müssen?Lest selbst!Kapitel5 on
1. Prolog: Weißt du noch,wie es begann?

_Halllooo!_

_Es freut mich so schnell wieder ein FF online zu setzen! Uff...ich bin einfach nur gut-...nicht überheblich werden...-  
Diese FF wird nur so ein Kurzzeitprojekt werden, bevor ich die Fortsetzung zu "Es führt kein Weg darab vorbei" schreibe! Ich wollte mal was anderes machen und ...tatatatataaaa...bitte schön!  
In diesem FF geht es um **Sirius Black**! Ich mag den Mann einfach! Und da dachte ich mir, scheib ich malwas für ihn! Ich hoffe, ihr lest begeistert diese Geschichte!_

_Also...LOS!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Die letzten Rumtreiber_**

_Prolog:_

_Habe ich das Richtige getan? Habe ich den richtigen Menschen mein Leben vertraut?_

_Habe ich dem richtigen Menschen mein Herz geschenkt?_

_Weine ich um den richtigen Menschen?_

_Wenn man verliebt ist, ist man blind und sieht das Wahre nicht mehr._

_Habe ich denn das Offensichtliche nicht gesehen? Das dunkle in ihm?_

_Wenn ich an ihn denke, sehe ich noch immer diese wunderschönen Augen, in denen man versinken könnte.Ich sehe das dichte schwarze Haar, dass leicht über seine Augen hing und hinten etwas länger war, und wenn man seine Hände in dieses Haar legte, so sanft und weich waren sie.Das Gesicht, dass männliche Züge hatte, aber so wunderschön war, wie eine gemeißelte Fantasiefigur. Die starken Arme, die rauen aber sanfte Hände, der durchtrainierte Körper, die breiten Schultern, die schlanken Beine und all sein Körper war perfekt. Seine tiefe, sanfte Stimme, die einem Gänsehaut bescherte, wenn er nur sprach. Das wohlklingende Lachen._

_Er war perfekt._

_Ich habe aber lange gebraucht um zu verstehen, dass ich ihn liebte, wie er es tat. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr, als er._

_Konnte man den so schnell, so bald und so sehr lieben?_

_Ist es denn dann die wahre Liebe? Oder nur ein kleiner Flirt?_

_Wenn es aber nur ein kleiner Flirt ist, wieso schmerzt mein Herz noch immer?_

_Wieso weine ich noch immer um ihn?_

_Und was ist mit seinen Gefühlen?_

_Waren sie so, wie er es beschrieben hat? Wie er es gesagt hat?_

_Liebte er mich überhaupt oder sah er in mir nur ein Püppchen für ein Mal?_

_Wer weiß es jetzt genau?_

_Er ist weg._

_Verschwunden._

_Er hat so viele Menschen alleine gelassen die ihn brauchen._

_Remus, der seine besten Freund alle auf einmal verloren hatte._

_Harry Potter, der Sirius wie seinen eigenen Vater liebte._

_Mich, die Sirius liebte, wie man nur einen Mensch liebe._

* * *

Nun stand sie vor den alten Haus der Blacks. Ein altes ehrenwürdiges Haus im Stil der adligen Schwarzmagier des 19.Jahrhunderts. 

„_Sollte ich das Haus hassen, so wie er es getan hatte? _

_Es hassen und verabscheuen, und mich weigern dort hinzu gehen? Wieso soll ich nun hier her?"_

Er hatte sie verlassen, vor fast 16 Jahren. Für immer, doch nun war er verschwunden, Wahrscheinlich lag er irgendwo tot und seine Leiche wurde von Moos und anderen Pflanzen bewachsen und keiner weinte um ihn. Sie hatte so viele Jahre, so viele Tage geweint, doch nun tat sie es nicht mehr.

Sie war erwachsen.

Nun stand sie vor diesem alten Haus, vor ihr, ihr ehemaliger bester Freund, Remus Lupin. Auch er schein gealtert zu sein. Sie erkannte den gutaussehenden, lebenslustigen Mann nicht mehr wieder.

„Bist du bereit?"

Sie sah wieder auf und ihre Augen trafen Remus Augen. Soviel Leid und Schmerz strahlten sie aus, doch er war stark.

„Ja!", sagte sie nur.

Er öffnete die Tür und sie traten in einen verdunkelten Flur. Remus führte sie wie selbstverständlich bis zu einem Empfangszimmer. Hier leuchteten einige Kerzen und die Flammen warfen Schatten auf die Wände. Ihr erster Eindruck war, dass dieses Haus zwar alt, aber gemütlich schien. Sie hatte es sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen. „_Wieso hat er dieses Haus so gehasst? Vielleicht wegen seiner Eltern?"_

„Sie erwarten uns in der Küche!", sagte Remus und drehte sich zu ihr. „James und Lilys Sohn ist auch da, genau wie Severus Snape. Die Weasleys, du wirst sie an ihrer Haarfarbe erkennen. Hermine Granger, eine Freundin und McGonagall!"

„Danke!", sagte sie nur und lächelte.

„_Wieso sagt er mir so etwas? Ich möchte es nicht wissen! Ob Lilys Sohn so ist wie sie? Oder ist er doch eher James? Wie geht es Severus? Ist wenigstens er glücklich?" _Sie atmete laut aus.

Remus ging ein Schritt nach vorne und öffnete die Tür. Beide traten in den hell erleuchten Raum ein und alle Gesichter wandten sich zu ihnen.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen, Alrisha Ainas. Sie ist eine alte Mitschülerin von uns und sie wird nun hier bleiben!", sagte Remus und seine Stimme hörte sich müde an.

Sie sah sich in der Küche um. Der Herd war leicht schwarz. Die Küche war klein, mit vielen Töpfen und Pfannen an der Wand. Die Wände waren leicht verkohlt und es gab ein großes Fenster, der nun die Abendsonnenstrahlen ihn den Raum lässt.

„Es freut mich hier zu sein!", sage sie höflich, doch es stimmte nicht. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht, was sie hier sollte.

Sie wurde höflich erzogen. Sie gehört auch zu einer reinblütigen adligen Familie und sie hatte es als kleines Mädchen genossen. Sie war die einzige Tochter von sieben Söhnen und wurde wie eine Prinzessin behandelt. Sie bekam alles, was sie wollte. Sie wurde verhätschelt und geliebt. _Aber ich bekam nie die Liebe, die ich wollte. Bis ich ihn kennen gelernt habe!_

„Setz dich, meine Liebe! Möchtest du ein Tee?", fragte eine rundliche Frau mit rotem Haar.

Sie sah freundlich und nett aus, und lächelte. Diese Frau schien noch kein Trauer und Schmerz zu kennen.

„Gerne!", sagte Alrisha und lächelte gezwungen.

„Rish?"

Diese Stimme ließ sie so sehr an ihre Jugend erinnern, an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach rechts und sieht einen ihrer letzten Freunde Severus Snape. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Komm, trink ein Tee!", sagte Remus und drückte sie sanft auf einen Stuhl.

Es fühlt sich so wunderbar an, seine Hand tröstend auf meine. Wie gern würde ich mich an ihn und Severus drücken und weinen.

„Bitte!"

Die rothaarige Frau reichte ihr ein heißen Teebecher und legt ihre beiden Hände darum. Dieser kleine Becher verlieh ihr sehr viel Wärme und sie hob es und trank ein Schluck.

„Kommt Dumbledore heute noch?", fragte sie und eine Frau antwortete ihr- auch sie war ein Teil ihres Hogwarts.

„Er hat heute noch eine Besprechung, aber er wird kommen!", antwortete McGonagall.

„Ich hoffe, Hogwarts ist noch so wie früher!", sagte sie.

„Hogwarts bleibt immer so wie es ist, es ändert nie sein Gesicht!", antwortete Remus leise neben ihr.

Sie konnte mehrere Augen auf sich ruhen sehen. Mehrere Jugendliche sahen zu sie. Und einer sah so aus wie James, der alte James.

„Er ist ihm, wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!", sagte sie leise.

„Nur die Augen hat er von Lily!", sagte Remus.

„Im welchen Jahr seid ihr?", fragte sie die Jugendlichen.

„Im Sechsten!", antwortete Harry.

Seine Stimme war sehr tief und brachte ihr Gänsehaut, denn sie klang traurig und müde vom Leben. _Wie kann ein fast 16 Jähriger müde vom Leben sein? Was musste Harry Potter erlebt haben um so zu werden?_

„Wieso sind Sie hier?", fragte einer der Rothaarigen.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste!", sagte sie und sah den Jungen an.

Auch er schien irgendwie müde zu sein, doch nicht vom Leben. Der Junge brauchte Schlaf.

„Bist du müde?", fragte McGonagall.

„Vom Leben, ja!", sagte sie und legte den Becher wieder auf den Tisch. „Wieso soll ich hier sein? Ihr könnt mir nicht helfen und ich euch auch nicht. Was wollt ihr von mir? Ich kann niemanden zum Leben erwecken, sonst hätte ich es längst getan!"

Diese Worte waren ihr ausgerutscht, sie wollte diese nicht sagen. Doch sie konnte diese Stille nicht ab, denn dann dachte sie nur nach, und sie hat genug gedacht!

„Du wirst von Todesser gesucht! Sie wollen dich töten, weil du ihnen entwischt bist!", sagte Severus.

Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich bin ihnen nicht entwischt, sie sind plötzlich abgehauen,...!", ihre Stimme brach ab.

„Die Todesser sagen, dass du plötzlich weg warst! Vielleicht hattest du Hass und Trauer in Magie verwandelt und bist verschwunden!", sagte Severus.

„Wenn man jemanden sterben sieht, dann spürt man nichts mehr. Ich habe kein Hass gespürt! Ich habe nichts gespürt!", sagte sie laut und stand auf.

Der Stuhl fiel laut krachend auf den Boden und alle sahen Alrisha an.

„Bringt mich zurück, hier kann ich nicht bleiben. Bring mich zurück!", sagte sie müde und sah Remus bittend an.

„Du kannst nicht weg, hier bist du am sichersten!", sagte er und stand auf.

„Was ist, wenn ich sterben will? Sollen sie mich doch finden, ich werde sie anflehen mich zu töten!"

„Du wirst und willst nicht sterben. Rish, du musst stark sein!", sagte er leise.

Sie sah ihn an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Stark soll ich sein? Ich kann und will nicht mehr! Ich war genug stark, jetzt will ich schwach sein und sterben._

„Kinder, geht hoch in eure Zimmer!", sagte die rundlich rothaarige Frau.

„Nein, wenn sie bleiben wollen, lass sie. Ich werde gehen!", sagte sie und wollte die Tür öffnen.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte Harry.

Sie dreht sich zu ihm und sieht ihn an. _Ja, wo will ich eigentlich hin? Ein zu Hause habe ich nicht mehr, ich kann zu niemanden._

„Ich werde schon irgendetwas finden, aber ich will nichts finden! Ich will nur, dass mich die verdammten Todesser finden, denn sie sind die einzigen, die mich töten können!"

„Du willst also nur sterben? Du bist schwach geworden, Alrisha, sehr schwach. Du wolltest doch immer nur für die Gerechtigkeit leben, stark sein."

„Ich war genug stark! Du weißt nichts! Du weißt nicht, was ich erlebe!"

„Er hätte dich ausgelacht, wenn er dich jetzt sehen würde!"

Sie erstarrt und dreht sich zu Remus. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen und sie konnte seine Botschaft lesen. Er würde sie immer und immer wieder hier her schleppen.

„Komm, wir haben ein Zimmer frei. Ich bring dich hier her!", sagte Severus und drückte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.

Alle sahen Remus an.

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Harry.

„Sie ist eine alte Mitschülerin von uns. Sie war ein Teil von uns, damals. Man könnte sagen, sie war der fünfte Rumtreiber. Durch ihr kamen auch deine Eltern zusammen und Severus hat sich auch durch ihr entschieden, auf der guten Seite zu sein!", sagte Remus.

„Sie war seine Freundin?", fragte Ron erschüttert.

„Nein, sie war eine gute Freundin. Sie war die Freundin von jemanden anders!", sagte Remus leise.

„Von wem?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

Remus antwortete ihr nicht, McGonagall tat es für ihn.

„Ihr wisst vielleicht, dass Sirius Black ein ziemlicher Aufreißer war. Sie kam im sechsten Jahr nach Hogwarts und sie hat im den Kopf verdreht!"

„Ja, sie hat ihn gehasst und er tat alles um sich herum zu kriegen. Doch er musste wegen ihr immer Nachsitzen und sie petzte immer bei McGonagall, wenn sie wusste, dass wir wieder ein Streich planten. Sie hatte nicht nur in Gryffindor Freunde gefunden, sondern auch Severus, Malfoy und ziemlich viele Slyterin. Sie war auch die beste Freundin von Lily.", sagte Remus.

„Ja und sie war die beste Freundin von Lupin. Sie waren Nachbarn oder so und sie konnte ihm alles erzählen, so kam sie zu den Rumtreibern. Ich habe so viele getan um sich davon zu hindern!", sagte Snape, der in wieder in die Küche kam.

„Doch sie fand nun auch Spaß daran, Streiche zu spielen. Sie war immer diejenige, die es bei den Mädchen machte und uns die Schuld gab. Sie war beliebt in der Schule und viele waren hinter ihr her. Sie war und ist immer noch hübsch. Damals hat sich noch gelacht, richtig gelächelt und das war das Schönste an ihr!", sagte Remus. „Und dann verliebte sie sich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es Sirius wurde? Er war noch immer hinter ihr her und er kümmerte sich nicht mehr um andere Mädchen. Sie kamen zusammen, doch sie verließen sich, als Alrisha in Amerika studieren ging. Seit da hat keiner sie mehr gesehen."

Betroffen sahen die Jugendlichen sich um. Alle versuchten, nicht Harry oder Remus an zu sehen.

„Nun, Kinder geht schlafen! Morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag!", sagte Molly Weasley und scheuchte die Kinder aus der Küche.

Ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö

Remus klopfte leise an Alrishas Tür. Dann drückte er langsam den Knauf hinunter und trat in das dunkle Zimmer. Alrisha saß vor dem Kamin und als Remus eintrat, sah sie auf. Sie schenkte ihm ein lächeln, als er sich neben ihr setzte.

„Es ist merkwürdig, so wie früher zu sitzen!", sagte Alrisha und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ja, nur dass die anderen fehlen!", sagte Remus und sah in den Kamin.

„Ich vermisse sie so sehr! Wieso bin ich nach Amerika gegangen? Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen!", sagte Alrisha und klammerte sich an Remus Arm.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Peter so geworden ist!", sagte er.

„Weißt du, ich erinnere mich gerne an die alte Zeit! Es war alles so hemmungslos und wir waren frei!", sagte sie.

„Weißt du noch, wie alles begann?"

* * *

_A/N: Also, ich hab absichtlich den Namen Alrisha gewählt. Alrisha ist nämlich auch ein Stern udn zwar des Fisches (ich glaubs mal, steht in meinem Lexikon!) und das passt doch...hihiii..._

_also, wie wäre es mit einem **Review?**_

**_iamfallen_**


	2. Das erste Treffen

_Kapitel 1: Das erste Treffen_

Alrisha atmete laut ein und aus. Sie war aufgeregt. Nach langem Reisen war sie endlich wieder zu Hause und durfte sogar zur besten Schule der Welt, sie durfte nach Hogwarts. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf ihren Schoss und knetete an ihrem Umhang.

„Liebes, beruhig dich!"

Ihr Vater legte seine Hand auf ihre und lächelte sie an. Er war ein großer, etwas übergewichtiger Mann, mit einem lieben, runden Gesicht. Sein Haar wurde langsam karg, doch das änderte nichts an seinem Aussehen. Neben ihm saß ihre Mutter, eine stolze, hochgewachsene Frau mit langem rötlichem Haar. Sie lächelte ihre Tochter ebenfalls an.

„Ich habe Angst, dass ich nicht richtig aufgenommen werde!", sagte Alrisha leise.

„Ach was, wer könnte so jemanden wie dich nicht lieb haben?", neckte ihr Bruder, der am Steuer saß.

Sie fuhren mit einem Muggelauto, welches sie magisch vergrößert und verschönert hatten. Ihr Großvater war vernarrt in diese Dingen und manchmal waren sie recht nützlich.

Alrisha sah zu ihrem Bruder und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Sie war die kleine Prinzessin zu Hause. Nachdem ihre Mutter sieben Söhne auf die Welt brachte, war es unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass sie eine Tochter gebar. Doch als sie zur Welt kam, war das Glück der Familie Ainas perfekt. Ihr Vater strich ihr über ihr langes schwarzes Haar.

„Es wird schon keine Probleme geben! Und wenn, dass sag es mir und ich hol dich sofort raus!", sagte ihr Vater und lächelte.

„Frank, ich bitte dich! Alrisha, Liebes, du wirst schon Freunde finden! Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen und kümmere dich mehr um die Schule!", sagte ihre Mutter.

Alrisha seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster. Bald würden sie Kings Cross erreichen und sie würde dann in den Zug einsteigen. Sie lächelte leicht. Sie freute sich auf das Schloss. Ihre älteren Brüder waren alle in Hogwarts gewesen und sie haben ihr wunderbare Geschichten erzählt. Schon seit Tagen fragte sie sich, in welches Haus man sie stecken wird. Drei ihrer Brüder waren in Slytherin, einer in Ravenclaw und die restlichen drei waren in Gryffindor. Eigentlich blieb nur noch Hufflepuff übrig. Sie würde wahrscheinlich dorthin gebracht.

Plötzlich hielt das Auto. Alrisha sah sich um. Da waren sie nun, London, Kings Cross. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und stieg aus dem Auto. Warme Luft kam ihr entgegen und ließ ihr Haar durcheinander wirbeln. Ihr Bruder kam zu ihr, nahm sie an der Hand und beide gingen hinein.

„Wir werden nicht lange bleiben können!", sagte er ihr, als sie die Treppen zu Gleis 9 und 10 hinabstiegen.

„Wünsch mir Glück!", flüsterte sie.

Sie blieben stehen und ihr Bruder umarmte sie.

„Ich wünsch dir sehr viel Glück! Es wird wunderbar werden, klar? Also, lass den Kopf nicht hängen!", murmelte er.

Sie ließen sich los und Alrisha wandte sich zu ihren Eltern. Schnell umarmte sie alle und nahm ihren Koffer und ging durch die Absperrung zu Gleis 9 ¾ .

Ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö

Sirius Black nahm den Ball und hielt Ausschau nach James Potter. Er musste sich irgendwo zwischen den Schülermengen verstecken. Ein Lächeln umspiegelten seine Lippen. Sie spielten das Spiel schon seit Jahren, immer wenn sie sich auf dem Gleis vor der Lok trafen. Sirius würde James mit einem Ball bewerfen und wenn James den Ball nicht auffing, würde er zwei Monate lang Sirius Hausaufgaben machen, wenn James ihn auffing, dann war es andersherum. Und wenn ein anderer Schüler, und das war im letzten Jahr so gewesen, den Ball fing, musste jeder seine eigenen Hausaufgaben machen. Sirius suchte mit seinen Augen nach James. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er ihn gefunden. James versteckte sich in der Nähe des Eingangs. Sirius holte aus und warf.

Doch was dann geschah, hatte keiner der beiden Jungen erwartet. Ein Mädchen mit langem schwarzem Haar kam und der Ball kam auf sie zu geflogen. Sie schien nichts zu merken, denn sie blieb stehen und sah sich um. Sirius öffnete seinen Mund um ihr etwas zu zurufen, doch der Ball war schon zu nah an ihr. Doch dann geschah etwas, was Sirius nie erwartet hätte. Das Mädchen streckte einfach die Hand auf und fing den Ball. Sirius war entsetzt. Er hatte mit all seiner Kraft geworfen, eigentlich müsste es ihr weh tun. Doch das Mädchen ließ den Ball wieder fallen und ging weiter.

„Moment mal!", rief Sirius und lief auf das Mädchen zu. „Hey, wart mal kurz!"

Sie drehte sich um und Sirius blieb stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er ihr in ihr Gesicht sah. Sie hatte dunkel blaue Augen, eine reine mackelose Haut, volle Lippen und ein freundliches Gesicht. Sie sah gut aus, nein, sie war wunderschön. Sirius hatte noch nie jemand so wunderschönes gesehen.

„Ja?", fragte sie mit einer weiblichen, tiefen Stimme.

Sirius musste noch einmal blinzeln und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor er sie anlächelt.

„Ich kenn dich nicht, bist du neu?", fragte er.

„Ja!", sagte sie kurz und sah auf die Uhr. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich möchte noch ein Abteil finden, ich muss dann los!"

Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu, bevor sie ging und in die Lok trat. Sirius starrte sie noch einige Minuten lang nach, bevor er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. James sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich hab die ganzen Ferien trainiert, doch schon wieder hat jemand anders den Ball gefangen!", sagte James.

„Hast du gesehen, wie sie es aufgefangen hat? Es war ein ziemlich harter Wurf, eigentlich musste ihre Hand gebrochen sein. Sie ist neu hier, und ich bete das sie nach Gryffindor kommt. Wir könnten neue Spieler in Quidditch gebrauchen!", sagte Sirius.

„Ach, nur für Quidditch?", hackte James nach, der Sirius zu gut kannte.

Sirius lächelte und seine Augen funkelten. „Wir werden es sehen!"

Ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö

Alrisha zog den Koffer hinter sich und schon die Abteiltür auf. Es war die zehnte Tür. Alle Räume waren voll besetzte gewesen. Sie sah hinein und atmete laut aus. Es saßen nur ein Mädchen im Raum. Sie lächelte und fragte:

„Hi, hast etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich hier her setzte?"

Das Mädchen hatte langes rötliches Haar und war wirklich hübsch. Sie lächelte Alrisha an und deutete auf die Bank vor ihr.

„Nein, hier ist genügend Platz!", sagte sie.

Alrisha zog ihren Koffer hoch und hievte ihn in die Kofferablage. Sie setzet sich vor dem Mädchen und wischte sich de Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ich bin Alrisha Ainas!", sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Das Mädchen lächelte. „Ich bin Lily Evans! Du bist neu hier, stimmts?"

„Ja, ich werde jetzt in die 6 Klasse gehen. Ich bin gespannt, in welches Haus ich komme. Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin in Gryffindor!"

„Oh, da waren drei meiner Brüder!", sagte Alrisha und lächelte, als sie Lilys verdutztes Gesicht sah. „Ich habe sieben Brüder!"

Lily sah sie schockiert an und Alrisha musste lachen.

„Sieben?", fragte Lily heiser.

„Ja, alle sind älter als ich. Die anderen drei waren in Slyterin und einer war in Ravenclaw!", sagte Alrisha.

Die Lok pfiff zwei Mal und die Türen schlossen sich. Wieder pfiff die Lok und sie fuhren los.

„Wow, ich hab nur eine Schwester und es ist schon mit ihr schrecklich! Bist du eine Muggel?", fragte Lily.

„Nein, wir sind Reinblütig!", sagte Alrisha. „Du?"

„Ja!"

„Oh toll! Mein Großvater ist total in Muggel vernarrt!", sagte Alrisha.

So sprachen die beiden Mädchen fast die Hälfte des Tages und freundeten sich an. Sie sprachen gerade über die Schule, als die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde und zwei Jungen hineinguckten.

„Ah, Evans!", rief ein Junge mit schwarzen hervorstehenden Haar und einer Brille.

„Potter!", sagte Lily ruhig.

Alrisha hatte den Jungen mit der Brille schon einmal gesehen.

„Oh, und das Mädchen, die den Ball gefangen hat!", sagte der Junge neben den mit der Brille.

Alrisha sah ihn an. Er hatte schwarzes, kinnlanges Haar, helle Augen und sah eigentlich nicht schlecht aus. Er lächelte Alrisha an.

Lily sah Alrisha fragend an, doch Alrisha zuckte nur mir der Schulter.

„Und ihr seid?", fragte sie höflich.

„James Potter!", sagte der mit der Brille und ließ Lily nicht aus den Augen.

„Sirius Black. Und mit wem haben wir die Ehre?"

„Alrisha Ainas!"

„Wunderschöner Name!", sagte Sirius und setzte sich neben Alrisha.

Sie fand, er war ziemlich aufdringlich. Er dachte anscheinend, dass er mit einem Aussehen, alle rumkriegen konnte.

„Black? Ist das nicht der Name, der gefurchtesten Schwarzmagierfamilie?", fragte Alrisha.

Sirius sah sie finster an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Abteiltür wieder geöffnet.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief ein Junge aus.

Alrisha lächelte, als sie ihn sah. Nur zu gut kannte sie ihn. Vor ihr stand ihr Nachbar und guter Freund Remus Lupin. Er schien sie auch bemerkt zu haben und sah sie fassungslos an.

„Rish?", fragte er.

„Na, Remus? Lange nicht mehr gesehen, was?", fragte sie und lächelte.

Sirius und James sahen Remus fragend an. „Ihr kenn euch?"

„Ja, also, sie ist meine Nachbarin. Sag, seit wann du wieder in England bist?", fragte er und setzte sich.

„Erst seit zwei Tagen, ich musste mich ziemlich beeilen!", sagte sie.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte er.

„Wie denn? Du warst doch _verhindert_!"

Remus schwieg und nickte.

„Also, das ist ja mal was neues. Seit wann kennt Remus so gutaussehende Mädchen?", fragte Sirius.

Alrisha bemerkte ihn nicht. Sie sah nur, dass Lily sich langsam unwohl fühlte, weil James sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Und auch sie fühlte sich langsam unangenehm, denn dieser Sirius rutschte die ganze Zeit immer näher zu sich. Wer könnte es wagen, sie einfach so anzumachen? Sie mochte es manchmal, aber nicht von solchen selbstverliebten Typen! Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, dass er sie nicht kriegt.

„Seit wann kennt Remus so einen Idioten wie dich?"

Das saß. Sirius sah sie fragend an und Alrisha funkelte ihn böse an. Dieser Junge war dran gewöhnt jedes Mädchen zu kriegen, doch Alrisha wollte ihm ein Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Sie lächelte ihm böse an. Das wird eine wunderbare Schulzeit, dachte sie sich und lächelte kalt.

Ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.

Frustrierend und entmutigt saß Sirius in seinem Abteil und sah lustlos aus dem Fenster. Diese Alrisha hatte ihn am Ende sogar aus dem Abteil geworfen. Eigentlich hatte er bis jetzt jedes Mädchen mit seinem Aussehen rumgekriegt. Er seufzte.

„Sag mir nicht, du bist wegen Rish schlechtgelaunt?", fragte Remus fassungslos.

„Warum hat sie so was gesagt?", fragte er traurig.

„Nun, zum Glück bist du ihren Brüdern nicht begegnet. Die hätten Haferbrei aus dir gemacht!", stellte Remus amüsierend fest.

„Mach dich nicht lustig! Ich werde sie schon rumkriegen!", sagte Sirius und hielt seine Faust hoch.

„Die ist bestimmt schwerer als Lily zu knacken!", sagte Peter leise und deutete auf James, der sich auf dem Sessel hingekauert hatte und wirres Zeug sagte.

„Man muss nur wissen, wofür sie sich interessiert und was sie kann. Aber ich glaube, du hast es ziemlich verkackt!", sagte Remus und widmete sich seinem Buch.

So ging es weiter, bis der Zug Hogsmeade erreichte und alle ausstiegen. Sirius hielt sofort Ausschau nach Alrisha. Er dachte sich, wenn sie vielleicht sich noch einmal kennen lernten, dann würde es klappen. Doch der Plan schien nicht zu klappen, denn er sah, wie Alrisha in eine Kutsche stieg. Er stieß wütend die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen. Er würde sie kriegen, komme was wolle.

Ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte Alrisha und sah in die Kutsche.

Es saßen dort nur drei Jungen. Einer der Jungen mit schwarzem Haar nickte ihr zu. Alrisha wollte gerade hochspringen, als ihr ein Junge mit platinblonden Haaren die Hand herhielt. Sie lächelte dankbar und nahm seine Hand. Er zog sie hinein und Alrisha setzte sich. Die Tür schlug zu und die Kutsche fuhr los.

„Neu hier?", fragte einer der Jungen.

„Ja, mein Name ist Alrisha Ainas!", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Ainas? Bist du mit Frederik Ainas verwandt?", fragte der Junge mit platinblondem Haar.

„Ihr kennt meinen Bruder?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Wer kannte ihn nicht? Er war zwei Klassen höher als ich. Ein ziemlich guter Zauberer. Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy!", sagte der blonde Junge.

„Severus Snape!", sagte, der blasse Junge mit dem schwarzen Haaren.

„Regulus Black!", sagte der Junge neben ihr.

„Black? Bist du mit Sirius Black verwandt?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Du bist also meinen nichtsnutzigen Bruder begegnet!", sagte Regulus.

„Mein Beileid zu so einem Bruder!", sagte Alrisha.

„In welches Haus denkst du, wirst du gehen?", fragte Severus.

„Ich weiß nicht. Drei meiner Brüder waren in Gryffindor, drei in Slytherin und einer war in Ravenclaw. Vielleicht wird man mich in Hufflepuff stecken!", sagte sie leise.

„Vielleicht kommst du zu uns nach Slytherin. Es wäre wirklich eine Verschwendung, wenn du nach Hufflepuff kommen würdest!", sagte Lucius und lächelte sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück, antwortete aber nicht. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und sah auf das große Schloss, welches langsam immer näher kam. Alrisha sah beeindruckt auf Hogwarts. Alle die Erzählungen waren untertreiben gewesen. Hogwarts war ein Traumschloss. Sie lächelte leicht. Es wird bestimmt eine wunderbare Zeit.

„Bezaubernd, nicht wahr?"

Alrisha hob den Kopf und sah auf ihr Gegenüber. Severus sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster und der Wind spielte mit seinem Haaren. Er sah zu ihr. Noch nie hatte sie so dunkle Augen gesehen.

„Ja, ich habe wirklich Glück, dass ich hier mein Wissen auffrischen kann!", sagte Alrisha und lächelte.

Severus nickte ihr nur zu. Er schien keiner der Sorte zu sein, die lächelten. Vor ihrem Augen tauchte das Bild von Sirius Black auf. Der schien immer zu lächeln. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso dachte sie gerade an diesen Idioten?

„Auf was freust du dich am meisten?", fragte Severus und sah sie an.

„Zaubertränke. Ich liebe es. Mein Vater ist Professor in der Universität für Zaubertränke und er hat mir sehr viel gelehrt. Er hat mich auch auf den Geschmack dazu gebracht. Deswegen sind wir auch überall hin gezogen, denn er ist überall als Herr und Meister der Zaubertränke bekannt!", sagte Alrisha.

„Ich bin noch niemanden begegnet, der so gutes über Zaubertränke spricht. Ich wünsche mir, dass wir zusammen Zaubertränke haben. Vielleicht kann ich kann von dir lernen, denn mein Wissen ist noch nicht so groß!", sagte Severus.

Alrisha war fasziniert von diesem Jungen. Er sah sie nicht wie die Schüler ihres Vater als Konkurrenz an, sondern als Gleichgestellte. Sie hoffte, einmal mit ihm ein Zaubertrank zu brühen. Sie lächelte, vielleicht würde sogar mehr passieren. Er sah nicht perfekt aus, aber dennoch gut. Er hatte dunkle, schwarze Augen, etwas längeres dunkles Haar, ein rundes Gesicht und meist ein sarkastisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Er war viel größer als sie, denn auch wenn er saß, überragte er sie ziemlich. Auch berührten seine Knie sie meistens. Während sie ihn musterte, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie das Schloss erreichten.

Lucius half ihr wieder aus der Kutsche. Alrisha sah faszinierend auf das große Eingangstor. Es war besser als sie sich es erträumt hatte. Sie lächelte die drei Jungen noch dankbar und verabschiedete sich. Alleine schritt sie auf das schloss zu. Sie hatte vorhin im Gedrängel Lily und Remus verloren, doch jetzt wollte sie alleine sein. Am Tor stand eine Frau, die ihre Haare streng zu einem Knoten gebunden hatte und auf Alrisha sah.

„Ms Alrisha Ainas? Kommen Sie bitte mit!", sagte die Frau und führte Alrisha durch die große Eingangshalle.

An den Wänden waren mehrere Bilder und es schwebten überall Geister. Nicht viel konnte Alrisha sehen, denn schon öffnete die Frau eine Tür und Alrisha trat hinter ihr ein. Es standen dort ein älterer Mann, mit einem Hut in der Hand.

„Ah Miss Ainas, schön sie wieder zu sehen!", sagte der alte Mann, Albus Dumbledore.

Vor ein paar Tagen war der Zauberer höchstpersönlich bei ihnen erschienen und hat sich mit ihrem Vater unterhalten. Alrisha musste einige Test machen, denn sie wollten den Wissensstand von Alrisha wissen. Und dieser war höher, als die momentanen Schüler des 6. Jahrgangs. Der alte Zauberer deutete auf einen Stuhl und Alrisha nahm Platz. Langsam legte Dumbledore den Hut auf ihren Kopf und für kurze Zeit konnte Alrisha nichts sehen. Nur eine kleine zarte Stimme quiekte in ihr Ohr.

„_Ah, eine neue Schülerin. Eine Ainas, stimmts? Ja, du hast ziemlich viel im Kopf. Du bist intelligent, mutig, auch hinterlistig und hilfsbereit. Du passt überall hin und wie ich sehe, würdest du überall hin! Aber du hast Potenzial und wie ich sehe, hat das Schicksal für dich etwas bestimmt...**Gryffindor**!"_

Ihr wurde der Hut wieder weggenommen.

„Gut, ich habe so etwas wirklich nicht erwartet. Minerva, bitte bringen sie Ms Ainas zum Gryffindor Tisch!"

Ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö

Siris saß neben James und Peter.

„Was dauert das so lange?", fragte er und sah auf sein Teller.

„Wahrscheinlich wird Rish grad für eine Haus ausgewählt!", sagte Remus und sah sich um.

„Hab gehört, sie war mit Sniefelus und Malfoy in der Kutsche!", sagte James.

„WAS?", rief Sirius geschockt.

„Was ist denn so schlimm daran?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sirius drehte sich um. Alrisha stand vor ihm und funkelte ihm böse an.

„Sie waren bessere Gesprächspartner als du!", sagte sie düster und wandte sich Remus zu. „Ich bin in Gryffindor. Mist, hier dein Geld!"

Sie beugte sich in der Nähe von Sirius hinüber zu Remus und sie streifte seinen Arm. Sirius Herz fing an wie wild zu klopfen und ihm wurde langsam heiß, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, warum. Alrisha gab Remus das Geld und lächelte ihn an, bevor sie ging und sich neben Lily setzte, die sie lächelnd umarmte.

„Hey, Tatze, was los?", fragte James.

„Was? Ähm, nichts!", log Sirius.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was los war. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gespürt. Sein Herz beruhigte sich langsam. Er sah zu Alrisha, die sich lächelnd zu einem jungen beugte. Wie kann ein Mädchen bei ihm so ein Gefühl hervorbringen?

Ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö

Alrisha lag in ihrem neuen Bett und dachte nach. Sie hatte das ganze Essen lang, Sirius Blicke auf sich gespürt. Sie mochte ihn nicht. Sie bekam eine Idee.

„Lily?", fragte sie laut und zog ihr Vorhang beiseite.

„Hmm?", murmelte diese.

Alrisha sprang von ihrem Bett. Sie hoffte, sie würde von Lily Hilfe bekommen.

„Ich hab da eine Idee, wie wir uns die Jungs vom Hals schaffen. Oder willst du, dass James immer hinter dir her ist?"

Sofort riss Lily ihr Vorhang beiseite und sah sie mit funkelnden grünen Augen an.

„Komm her, der Plan wird dir gefallen...!"

_

* * *

Reviews?_


	3. Are you ready?

_Kapitel 2: Are you ready?_

Müde sah sich Alrisha um. Die Große Halle war überfüllt. Jeder Hogwartsschüler saß einigermaßen munter vor seinem Frühstück. Sie seuftzte und sah auf ihren Teller. Wieder seuftzte sie. Alrisha war sehr lange nicht mehr in England gewesen und auch ihre Mutter kochte nichts Englisches, also war sie nicht an den merkwürdigen Essensgeschmäcker der Engländer gewöhnt. Langsam nahm sie ihren Löffel und führte widerwillig Plumpuddig in ihren Mund. Kurz verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht, bevor sie wieder einen Happen nahm. Naserümpfend sah sie zu dem Jungen vor ihr. Er aß fröhlich Bohnen auf seinem Toast. Widerwillig verzog sie ihr Gesicht. Sie hoffte, dieser Junge war nicht in ihrem Jahrgang und hatte keine Kurse mit ihr.

"Rish? Gehts dir gut?"

Alrisha sah auf und erkannte Lily, die sich neben ihr setzte.

Alrisha seuftzte. "Ja, aber wie könnt ihr diesen Fraß nur essen?", fragte sie und deutete auf das Essen vor ihr.

Lily lachte. "Und du willst Engländerin sein? Wir haben nun mal einen außergewönlichen Geschmack! Gibt es schon die Stundenpläne?"

Alrisha schüttelte den Kopf und aß weiter ihren schrecklichen Pudding. "Und, hast du es dir überlegt?"

Lily sah sie kurz an und lächelte strahlend. "Gut, ich mache mit. Aber glaubst du, es ist gut, dass ich dich mit _denen _alleine lasse?"

"Wird schon klappen!", sagte Alrisha lächelnd und ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

Zwar kannte Lily Alrisha noch nicht so lange, dennoch wusste sie, dass dieses Glitzern nichts Gutes bedeutete.

Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö

Sirius fuhr sich müde durch die langen schwarzen Haare. Er und seine Freunde waren auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung. James neben ihm pfiff eine unbekannte Melodie, Remus war tief in den _Propheten_ versunken und Peter murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Vor ihrer Gruppe ging Alrisha Ainas und Lily Evans. Beide tuschelten und lachten laut. Er seuftzte. Dieses Mädchen war so anders als die anderen, die er kannte. Sie schien nicht auf seine Anmachversuche reinzufallen und auch sein Aussehen und Charme reichte nicht aus. Remus hat ihm gesagt, dass Alrisha mit allen Wassern gewaschen war, also würde es lange dauern bis Sirius an sie rankommen würde. Moment...seit wann läuft _er _Mädchen hinterher? Irgendwas war mit ihm und er wusste nicht was!

"Sirius?"

Er drehte sich um und erblickte ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Ihr Name war...Moment...Beth McKey?

"Äh...Hey, wie gehts?", sagte er und lächelte charmant.

Das Mädchen bekam ein leichten Rosahauch und fing an übertrieben mit ihren Augen zu klimpern. Sirius konnte so etwas eigentlich nicht ab, aber wenn man so eine Figur wie dieses Mädchen hat, kann man alles verzeihen.

"Gut! Du, Sirius, könntest du mir später helfen?", fragte sie ihrer hohen Stimme.

Sofort wusste Sirius, was sie meinte. Früher hat er ohne nachzudenken angenommen, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht richtig bei der Sache.

"Kann nicht, weißt du. Also, ich muss los, hab Unterricht!", sagte er, verabschiedete sich mit einem Wink und ging.

Als er um die Ecke bog um in die Klasse zu gehn, fand er dort Remus, James und Peter auf ihn wartend. Er lächelte und zusammen gingen sie ihn die Klasse. Das war immer ein so. Wenn einer nicht rechtzeitig kam, warteten die anderen auf ihn.

"Es freut mich, dass Sie den Weg doch zur meiner Klasse gefunden haben!", sagte Minerva McGonagall kühl und beäugte die Jungen.

"Tut uns Leid!"

"´tschuldigung!"

"Wird nicht mehr vorkommen, Professor!"

"Versprochen, Professor!"

Die Klasse lachte und die vier Rumtreiber gingen zu ihren Plätzen. Sirius warf Alrisha, die hinter ihm saß einen Blick zu. Sie funkelte ihn böse und wütend an, bervor sie sich McGonagall zuwandte. Während McGonagall ihnen sagte, dass sie so froh sei, so viele Schüler in ihrer ZAG-Klasse hatte und über die Themen sprach, versuchte Sirius irgendwie mit Alrisha in Kontakt zu kommen. Doch sie schien sich sehr auf McGonagall zu konzentrieren.

"Wann können wir wieder einen Streich machen?", murmelte Sirius leise zu James.

Dieser sah ihn verwundert an und flüsterte: "Hey, das Jahr hat gerade erst angefangen! Kannst du nicht einfach warten?"

"Nein, das Jahr fängst mal wieder so langweilig an! Lass uns was machen!", drängte Sirius weiter.

"Nun, meine Herren. Gibt es etwas interessanteres? Nun?", McGonagall stand vor ihnen und sah beide drohend an.

"Nein,Professor!" - "Sie sagen immer das Interessantere!"

Sie warf ihnen noch einmal einen drohenden Blick zu, bevor sie ging.

Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö

Erschöpft ließ sich Alrisha auf die Bank in der Großen Halle fallen. Sie war nicht daran gewöhnt, jedes Mal im Unterricht aufzupassen. Denn sie hatte nie so richtig Unterricht in der Schule gehabt. Sie löffelte sich Kartoffelbrei auf ihrem Teller, dazu Fleisch und Soße. Sie freute sich. Wenigstens war das Mittagessen gut.

"Was haben wir gleich?", fragte sie Lily.

"Zaubertränke! Mit Professor Slughorn. Er ist wirklich nett, aber etwas eigenartig!", lächelte Lily.

Alrisha brauchte nicht zu fragen. Es war immer so, dass Zaubertrankprofessoren etwas merkwürdig waren. Ihr Vater war auch einer dieser Sorte. Er wählte gern explosive und gefährliche Tränke und ließ jeden seiner Studenten bis zur Erschöpfung arbeiten. Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie drehte sich um. Remus lächelte ihr müde zu und setzte sich neben ihr.

"Hey! Und wie war dein erster Tag?", fragte er und nahm sich etwas zu essen.

"Bis jetzte ganz gut. Ich hab noch zwei Stunden. Frag mich später und ich sags dir dann. Du siehst nicht gut aus, was ist los?", fragte sie ängstlich.

"Es ist nichts, nur das Übliche!", sagte er etwas geheimnisvoll, doch Alrisha verstand seine Worte.

Sie sah ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an. Wenn sie ihm nur helfen könnte. Er sah sie an und es schien, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines! Es wird schon gut!", sagte er lächelnd. "So wie ich dich kenne, hast du bestimmt schon einen Plan die Vorherrschaft der Rumtreiber zu zerrstören!"

Erst sah Alrisha ihn verwundert an, bevor sie laut lachte. "Remus, du bist wirklich gut. Wer denkst du, bin ich? Komm schon, ihr und eine Vorherrschaft haben?In was denn?"

"Streiche spielen! Ich kenn niemanden, der uns so gut besiegen könnte, außer du! Vergiss nie, ich kenne dich schon sehr lange!", sagte Remus verschwörerisch.

Alrisha sah ihn empört an. "Das glaubst du also von mir? Ich würde nie etwas machen, dass gegen dich ist!"

"Wahrscheinlich. Aber Sirius und James scheinen mir auf deiner Abschussliste zu sein und ich könnte glauben, dass du eine Verbündete hast!", sagte er etwas lauter.

Lily begann zu husten und Alrisha klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Dann blickte sie ihn böse an.

"Kein Wort zu den anderen!"

"Und was ist wenn?", fragte Remus.

"Rache ist süß. Rache ist schrecklich, wenn sie von einer Ainas kommt!Also?", sie blinzelte ihn drohend an.

"Keine Angst, kein Wort von mir! Ich freue mich schon, wirklich!"

ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö

Lily hatte nicht übertrieben. Dieser Slughorn war wirklich merkwürdig. Alrisha fand, er sah einem Walross wirklich ähnlich, nur sein Bart störte etwas. Der ZAG-Zaubertrank Kurs war etwas kleiner als Verwandlung und Zauberkunst. Das heutige Thema war Zaubertränke des Mittelalters und ihre Wirkung. Die Schüler sollten sich zu zweit an einen Zaubertrank arbeiten. Alrisha sah sich um, denn sie suchte eine bestimmte Person und fand ihn auch. Sie ging direkt auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an.

"Hallo, Severus!", sagte sie.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und nickte ihr zu, "Hallo, wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut. Also, wie wärs, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten würden? Ich suche nämlich einen geeigneten Partner und das scheinst nur du zu sein!"

Alrisha kam es vor, als würde Severus lächeln, doch es verschwand sofort und er nickte.

"Gern. Komm wir gehen an meinem Tisch!", sagte er und führte sie zu ihrem Stuhl. "Was für einen Trank würdest du wählen?"

"Diesen Trank gibt es nicht in diesem Buch. Kennst du den Pest-Trank?", fragte sie und strich sich eine Strähne auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Ja,ich hätte auch diesen gewählt! Wirklich gute Wahl!Lass uns beginnen!", sagte er.

Während Severus die Zutaten holte, erhitzte Alrisha den Kessel. Sie sah, wie er gerade auf sie zu kam und plötzlich fiel. Sofort eilte sie zu ihm.

"Rühr dich nicht! Du weißt, einige dieser Zutaten sind sehr ätzend!", flüsterte sie ihm zu und half ihm hoch.

Severus Robe war komplett durchgeätzt und an seinem Rücken konnte man schon die Haut sehen, die leicht gerötet war. Er sah sie an und nickte nur.

Alrisha wandte sich um und sah sich in der Klasse um. Sie wusste,es war Magie im Spiel. Sie spürte es. Dann sah sie zu James und Sirius, die lachend über ihren Kessel standen. Sie zuckte ihren Zauberstab und rief: "_Ingentis!"_

Feuer folg von ihrem Zauberstab direkt auf Sirius. Dieser bemerkte es nicht und seine Robe fing Feuer. James versuchte, Wasser herzuzaubern, doch das Feuer verschwand nicht.

"Mach, dass es aufhört!", hörte sie Sirius schreien.

Alrisha lächelte fies und sah zu Severus. Dieser erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Du passt wirklich zu Slytherin. Schade, es wäre bestimmt amüsant mit dir!"

"**WAS IST HIER LOS**?"

Alrisha sah erschrocken zu Slughorn. Er stand an der Tür und sah auf auf das Chaos. Severus zauberte seine Robe wieder heil und sah zu Slughorn. Dieser schien nur Augen für Sirius zu haben, der nun lichterloh brannte.

"**Ainas!",** donnerte Slughorns Stimme. "_Mach, das es aufhört!_"

Alrisha zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte: "_Ad!"_

Sofort verschwand das Feuer. Sirius Körper war am Rücken, an der Brust und an beiden Armen verbrannt. Es bildeten sich schon Brandblasen.

"Sir werden Mr.Black zum Krankenflügel bringen. Wenn er wieder verheilt ist, _kommen sie sofort in meinen Büro!_", die letzten Wörter hatte Slughorn gezischt.

Sie ging zu ihrem Platz, räumte ihre Sachen zusammen.

"Ich nimm deine Sachen mit, ok?", flüsterte Lily, die geschockt aussah.

Alrisha lächelte und nickte nur, und als sie aus dem Kerker ging, wartete sie nicht einmal auf Sirius.

ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö

Mit ein paar Sprüchen waren die Wunden verschwunden. Doch der Schmerz war noch deutlich zu spüren. Während Madam Pomfrey Sirius heilte, saß Alrisha weit weg von ihnen und sah aus dem Fenster. Auch wenn sie ihm wirklich wehgetan hatte, er konnte ihr irgendwie nicht sauer sein. Denn jetzt,als sie trotzig aus dem Fenster sah, das Licht sanft auf ihrem Gesicht, wirkte sie wie ein Engel. Er verzerrte sein Gesicht. Ein Engel mit teuflischen Zaubersprüchen.

"So, mein Lieber! Das Werk ist vollbracht!", sagte Madam Pomfrey und tippte das letzte Mal mit ihrem Zaubserstanb auf die letzte Wunde. "Ich hab schon auf einen von Ihnen gewartet!"

Sirius zog eine Grimasse. Jedes Jahr kam einer der Rumtreiber in den Krankenflügel. Dieses Jahr war er wohl der Erste.

"Aber Ms Ainas, ich weiß doch, dass die seine Wunden hätten verschwinden lassen können!"

Während er in Gedanken versunken war, war Alrisha aufgestanden und war auf dem Weg zur Tür.

"Natürlich, aber Professor Slughorn hat nicht gesagt, ich solle ihn heilen. Er weiß, ich kann es, wenn er meine Brüder kannte!", sagte Alrisha und bezauberte Madam Pomfrey mit eine ihrer perfekten Lächelns.

"Ja!", sagte Madam Pomfrey und ging wieder in ihr Büro.

Sirius sah geschockt zu Alrisha. Er hätte früher von seinen Schmerzen befreit werden können, doch sie tat es nicht. Wie sehr hasste sie ihn eigentlich?

"Wenn du wieder gesund bist, dann können wir ja los!", sagte Alrisha kalt zu ihm und ging los.

Sirius sprang von seinem Bett und folgte Alrisha. Doch er blied sicherheitshalber einige Meter hinter ihr.

Als sie Slughorns Büro erreichten, sprang die Tür sofort auf. Slughorn wartete mit einem steinernden Gesichtsausdruck auf die beiden. Er deutete auf die zwei Stühle vor seinem Tisch.Sirius und Alrisha setzten sich.

"Ms Ainas, bitte erklären Sie mir, was heute im Zaubertrankunterricht geschehen ist!", sagte Slughorn leise.

"Severus Snape war gerade auf dem Weg, um Zutaten für den Pest-Trank zu holen. Als er zurückkam, sprach jemand einen Zauberspruch auf ihn und er stürzte. Wie Sie wissen sind die meisten Zutaten ätzend und gefährlich. Als ich bei ihm war und ihm half, spürte ich Magie. Und auch woher sie kam!", Alrisha blickte zu Sirius. "Nun, ich bin leicht ausgerastet und habe ihn verflucht!"

Slughorn nickte und wandte sich zu Sirius. "Haben Sie da was gegenzusagen, Mr.Black?"

"Leicht ausgerastet? Ich wäre fast verbrannt worden!", rief Sirius aus.

Slughorn lachte. "Diesen Zauberspruch kenne ich nur zu gut. Ihre Brüder haben es immer angewandt! Aber trotzdem muss ich Ihnen beide eine Strafaufgabe geben! Sie werden einen Monat lang, Sonntags um sieben Uhr, zum Kerker kommen! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Beide nickten.

Slughorn entließ sie.Als sie draußen waren, hielt Alrisha Sirius noch auf.

"Das war erst der Anfang! Sei bereit für alles!"

* * *

_A/N: Haliihalloo!'  
Bitte nicht hauen...sich duck...ich hätte früher schreiben müssen, ich weiß! Aber die Datei ging verloren und ich hab nen neuen PC...also musste ich vn neuem anfangen! Also...nicht hauen!_

_Es hat mich wirklich gefreut, dass viele diese FF gelesen haben. Ich hoffe, dass bleibt so!_

_Nicht die Grammatik- und rechtsschreibfehler sehen...die existieren nicht!XDD_

_Review?_


	4. Ein Plan

_Kapitel 3:Ein Plan..._

Alrisha sprang die letzten Treppen hinunter, die vom Mädchenschlafsaal führten. Sie blinzelte, als sie die große Menge von Schüler sah, die sich vor dem schwarzen Brett drängten. Langsam ging sie zu ihnen hin und drängelte sich hinein. Was sie dort sah, ließ ihre Augen blitzen.

_**Suchen zwei Jäger für das Gryffindorteam!**_

_**Meldet euch bei Prof. McGonagal oder Kapitän James Potter**_

Sie rieb sich die Hände. Das hat sie gesucht.Endlich würde sie ihre Zeit sinnvoll benutzen. Sie sehnte sich so sehr wieder zu fliegen und denn Wind peitschend auf ihrer Haut zu fühlen.

Schnell drängte sie sich hinaus und suchte mit ihren Augen James im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie fand ihn mit Remus und Sirius und sie ging auf die drei zu.

"James, können wir reden?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn an.

"Klar, sag was los ist!", sagte er und sah sie freundlich an.

"Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, wie man sich für die Plätze für die Jäger bewerben kann? Ich habe soetwas noch nicht gemacht!", gestand sie.

"Du willst in das Team?", rief Sirius aus.

Alrisha war sah ihn geringschätzend an. "Ja, und?"

"Kannst du das überhaupt?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn an und wandte sich zu James. "Kannst du es mir erklären?"

"Ja, klar. Komm mit, ich zeigs dir!", sagte James und führte Alrisha zu einem der Tische.

Er war noch einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah Sirius böse an.

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö

"Sirius, du weißt, das James in Zeitdruck ist. Er braucht jeden Bewerber!", sagte Remus, als die beiden zur großen Halle stiegen.

"Ich weiß, dass er unter Zeitdruck steht!", murmelte Sirius.

"Und außerdem ist Alrisha wirklich gut!", redete Remus weiter.

"Kannst du bitte aufhören!", sagte Sirius genervt. "Ich habs verstanden!"

Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare und seuftzte resiginiert. Noch immer spuckten ihm die Wörte im Kopf, die sie ihm letzte Nacht gesagt hat. Warum hasst sie ihn? So schrecklich war er nun auch nicht. Sirius wusste, dass sie in das Team kommen wird, denn wenn sogar Remus sie gut findet, wird es James auch tun.

Sie gingen in die Halle und setzten sich. Sofort kam Lily zu ihnen.

"Hey, habt ihr Rish gesehen?", fragte sie.

"Sie und James werden wahrscheinlich gleich kommen. Sie hat ihn wegen Quiddith gefragt!", sagte Remus.

"Wisst ihr, ich mach mir ehrlich Sorgen. Gerstern abend kam sich richtig genervt und ziemlich agressiv von Slughorn zurück. Was ist den vorgefallen?", fragte sie Sirius.

"Ach nichts, wirklich!", murmelte Sirius.

Lily und Remus warfen ihn einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Es ist was gesehen, dass sah man offentsichtlich.

Doch als Remus seinen Mund öffnete, platzten Alrisha und James laut lachend in die Große Halle. Alrisha hatte einen Arm um seinen geschlungen und sie schien sich zu amüsieren. Sirius setzte dieses Bild einen Stich in seinem Herz. Sein Mund wurde trocken. Die beiden kamen zu ihnen und Lily und Alrisha setzten sich zu ihnen.

"Lily, ich hab dich gesucht! Ich hab mich für das Quiddithteam beworben! Am Mittwoch ist Auswahl, du musst mich begleiten!", sagte sie freudig und lächelte ihre Freundin an.

"Echt? Ich hoffe du schaffst es!", sagte Lily und lächelte.

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö

Die sechs Gryffindors aßen still und als die Eulen die Post brachten, blieb eine pechschwarze Eule vor Alrisha stehen.

"Nocis!", rief sie erfreut und nahm die drei Pergamentrollen. Sie streichelt das Gefieder der Eule.

Sie nahm einer der Pergamentrollen und entrollte sie.

_"Liebste Rish,_

_wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Es freut mich, dass du glücklich in Hogwarts bist. Es ist so still und leer ohne dich. Deine Brüder arbeiten oder studieren den ganzen Tag und ich fühle mich so einsam. Aber bald wird es sich ändern.Es ist eine wunderbare Neugikeit. Dein ältester Bruder wird heiraten. Das Mädchen ist wunderbar, so zierlich und höflich. Wenn du zu Weihnachten kommst, wirst du sie kennenlernen. Adam ist total vernarrt in sie. Sie haben sich bei der Arbeit kennengelernt und sofort verliebt. Endlich heiratet einer meiner Kinder. Ich hoffe mal, du hast jemanden kennengelernt! Schreibe bald wieder und ich soll dich von deinem Vater grüßen. _

_Liebe, deine Mum!"_

Sofort lächelte Alrisha breit. Sofort nahm sie einer der anderen Pergamentrollen.

_"Meine kleine Rish,_

_wie geht es dir denn so?Ich hoffe mal, Hogwarts ist genau so wie früher. Ich wette mit dir, Mum hat dir schon geschrieben.Ja, ich werde heiraten. Madelaine ist ein wunderbare Frau.Du wirst sie lieben, wenn du sie kennenlernst. Ich hoffe, du kommst zu Weihnachten. Oh, dass dauert noch so lange. Weißt du, ich brauche deine Zustimmung, sonst fühl ich mich nicht so sicher. Die anderen Jungs mögen sie. Sie will dich unbedingt kennenlernen. Und wie ist Gryffindor?Noch wie früher? Hast du ich schon für Quddith angemeldet? _

_Schreib mir bald, Adam!"_

Schnell nahm sie den dritten Brief.

"_Na du Freak!_

_Was geht?Endlich Ruhe im Haus!Adam hat mich gezwungen dir zu schreiben.Er heiratet ja. Die Frau ist total hohl, aber nicht häßlich. Ich hör dich schon, wie du sagst:" Hauptsache er ist glücklich!"! Was mich mehr wundert ist, warum bist du in Gryffindor?Ich hatte wahrscheinlich nicht zu viel Einfluss auf dich!Du gehörst zu Slytherin! Ich kenn niemanden, der so böse und schrecklich sein kann. Der alte Hut ist bestimmt kaputt! Ja, das ist es wohl! Ok,. ich mach dann Schluss..._

_Wir sehen uns, dein Big Bro Cain!"_

"Was ist los?", fragte Lily, als sie Alrisha ansah.

Diese warf sich sofort um ihren Hals und lachte. "Mein Bruder heiratet!", rief sie.

"Wer denn?", fragte Remus.

"Adam! Stell dir das mal vor! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal eine Frau findet. Weiß du noch, als wir dachten, er sei schwul!", lachte Alrisha und ließ Lily los.

"Oh ja! Verdammt, ich hab meine Wette mit Cain und Jack verloren!", murmelte Remus.

"Sag mal, wieviele Brüder hast du?", fragte Sirius.

"Sieben!", strahlte Alrisha ihn an.

"Wow! Ziemlich viele!Wie kannst du sie denn alle auseinanderhalten?", fragte Peter.

"Sie sind keine Zwillinge! Sie sehen schon anders aus!", sagte Alrisha. "Lily, warst du schon auf einer Zaubererhochzeit?"

"Nein, ist die denn anders?", fragte Lily.

"Klar, ich werd dich einladen! Komm, ich fühle mich zu gut um, zu essen!"

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö

Arlisha schnallte die Ellenbogenschützer zu. Sie zog die Schnallen ihrer Schuhe zu. Langsam wurde sie etwas nervös. Sie nahm ihren Besen und ging hinaus. Es war schon Oktober, dennoch waren die Tage lang und warm. Ein warmer Wind ließ ihre Haare aufbauschen und wieder sinken. Lily und Remus saßen auf der Zuschauertribüne und winkten ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie hob nur kurz ihre Hand und ging zu James.

"Gut, da wir nun vollzählig sind, kann ich ja anfangen! Ich teile euch jetzt in dreier Gruppen auf. Ihr fliegt euch etwas ein und dann spielt Gruppe gegen Gruppe!", sagte er.

Alrisha sah auf die Jungen vor ihr. Die fünf Jungen waren älter als sie, viel größer und bulliger. Sie schluckte. Hoffentlich schaffte sie es.

"Rish, du spielst mit Jeff Bocks und Milan Trovic!", sagte James ihr und lächelte sie an.

Die zwei Jungen waren wirklich groß. Sie sahen sie geringschätzend an. Nun stieg in Arlisha die Wut. Die dachten bestimmt, ein Mädchen kann so etwas nicht,fuhr es durch ihren Kopf. Wütend setzte sie sich auf ihren Besen und flog mit den beiden Jungen einige Runden um den Platz. Dann stellten sie sich wieder zur Mannschaft. Alrisha ließ ihren Blick über sie schweifen. Die Quiddithmannschaft betand nur aus Jungen und mitten allen sah sie Sirius. Sie seuftzte. Sie kam wohl nie los von ihm. Aber eins musste sie sich gestehen, er sah wirklich gut aus in seinem Umhang.

"Gut, Leute! Fangen wir an!", rief James.

"Du bleibst mehr hinten!", sagte Jeff Bocks zu Alrisha.

"Vergiss es, klar! Ich spiel mit vorne!", sagte sie.

"Kannst du das überhaupt? Hast du keine Angst um deine Fingernägel!", lachte Milan Trovic.

"Wenn ihr mich nicht spielen lässt, dann verhex ich euch mitten auf dem Spielfeld und spiel alleine!", drohte sie und stieg hoch.

Alrisha spielte nicht schlecht. Zehn der zwanzig Tore schoss sie und sie ließ der anderen Gruppe keine Chance. Die beiden Jungen mit denen sie in einer Gruppe bereuten es sofort, sie beschimpft zu haben. Doch Alrisha war nicht nachtragend. Nachdem James gepfiffen hat und die beiden Gruppen wieder auf dem Boden waren, ließ sich Alrisha erschöpft auf den Boden fallen.

"Wirklich gutes Spiel!Am liebsten hätte ich euch alle genommen, aber ich muss mich für zwei entscheiden. Also, die Mannschaft hat sich für Alrisha Ainas und Robert McLenn entschieden. Ihr beleibt hier und trainiert, die anderen, danke das ihr mitgemacht habt!"

Alrisha lächelte. Sie hatte es doch geschafft. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als eine behandschuhte Hand ihr half.

"Gut gemacht!", sagte Sirius und half Alrisha auf.

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Danke! Ab jetzt spielen wir also zusammen?Hoffentlich gewinnen wir!"

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö

Lily und Remus sahen, wie Sirius Alrisha aufhalf.

"Schon merkwürdig, dass Sirius sich Alrisha ausgesucht hat!", bemerkte Lily.

"Sie passt schon zu seinem Muster. Sie ist wirklich hübsch, intelligent und hat einen scharfen Verstand!", sagte Remus.

"Bitte, die letzten Mädchen waren ja wohl hohl im Kopf!", sagte Lily und sah, wie Alrisha wieder flog.

"Er wollte von den Mädchen ja auch nichts festes! Er will Rish!", stellte Remus fest.

"Du, Remus, ich hab da eine Idee!", murmelte Lily.

Remus sah sie an und er sah in ihren grünen Augen, dass sie etwas sehr schwieriges vorhatte.

"Wie wärs, wenn wir die beiden verkuppeln?"

* * *

_A/N: Soo...das Kap. mag ich irgendwie nicht! _

_Ja, ich weiß, dass bei Characters Sirius B. und Alicia B. steht, aber das geht nicht mehr weg!Egal, hauptsache jemand ließt die FF...grinz..._

_Reviews?_


	5. Der Ball 1

_**Kapitel 5: Der Ball 1**_

Es war wieder Samstag. Alrisha und Sirius standen vor dem Büro von Slughorn. Müde blickte Alrisha auf die Tür und wartete, dass Slughorn sie entlich einließ. Am nächsten Tag war Helloween und es würde ein Ball statt finden. Am liebsten wäre Alrisha in ihrem Zimmer und würde mit Lily sich über den nächsten Tag beratschlagen. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Kopf von Slughorn erschien.

„Gut, dass ihr da seit! Kommt rein!", sagte er fröhlich.

Sirius warf Alrisha einen fragenden Blick hinzu. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in das Büro des Zaubertranklehrers.

Sie setzten sich auf ihre gewohnten Plätze und warteten gespannt auf ihre Aufgabe. Doch Slughorn schien nicht darauf erpicht, ihnen sofort zu sagen, was ihre Aufgabe war. Er saß nur da, hatte die Hände auf den Schreibtisch gefaltet und sah sie stumm an.

„Professor?", fragte Alrisha leise.

Professor Slughorn lächelte die beiden Schüler an.

„Ich habe wirklich lange überlegt, was für eine Strafarbeit ich euch heute gebe. Ich bin zum Entschluss gekommen, dass es dieses Mal zwei Aufgaben sind. Wenn ihr die beiden gut bearbeitet und sie gewissenhaft macht, dann erlöse ich euch von den restlichen drei Wochen!", fing er an und sein Gesicht leuchtetet.

Alrisha fragte sich, was der Profssor mit ihnen vor hatte.

„Die erste Aufgabe ist, dass ihr beide alleine in den Verbotenen Wald geht und mir ein Strauß Blumen pflückt!",sagte der Professor.

Alrisha war baff. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Sie hatte keine Angst in den Verboten Wald zu gehen, aber seit wann gab es dort Blumen?

„Gibt es eine spezielle Art von Blumen, die Sie wollen?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

Slughorn lachte.

„Mein Lieber, ich nehme alle! Natürlich sollten sie farblich abgestimmt sein, doch es ist mir egal, was für Arten!",sagte der Lehrer.

„Und die zweite Aufgabe?", fragte Alrisha.

„Die verrat ich euch, wenn ihr wieder da seit! Also, nun husch husch! Fort mit euch!"

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö

Sirius sah in den dunklen Wald. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Schon immer hat er gewusst, dass Slughorn total verrückt war. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Alrisha sich ihren Umhang fester um die Schulter zog.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte er.

„Nein!", antwortete sie nur.

Er drehte sich wieder weg und rollte mit den Augen. Sie schien vielleicht auf Kriegspfad mit ihm zu sein, doch warum sprach sie nicht mit ihm? Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Wald, aber ihm wäre wohler, wenn er wusste, dass er mit jemanden zusammen hier war, der ihn nicht am liebsten umbringen würde. Im Dunklen war der Wald wirklich gefährlich.

„Sag was!", hörte er Alrishas ängstlich Stimme.

„Schönes Wetter heute, was?"

Er blieb stehen und wartet,dass sie bei ihm war.

„Also, nicht das ich Angst hätte, aber im Dunkeln ist es wirklich gespenstig!", murmelte sie, als sie neben ihm stand.

„Da stimme ich dir zu. Warum will Slughorn, dass wir im Dunkeln, mitten in der Nacht Blumen pflücken?", fragte Sirius.

„Es gibt ja Gerüchte, dass er und McGonagall mehr als nur Freunde sind!", sagte Alrisha und die beiden gingen nun langsam nebeneinander.

Sirius lachte laut auf.

„Das glaubst du doch wirklich nicht!Eher McGonagall und Dumbledore!", lachte Sirius.

„Wäre das romantisch!So eine Liebe!", schwärmte sie.

„Wenn es so romantisch wäre, warum suchst du dir nicht einen Typen?Dann kannst du mich ja schicken zum Blumen pflücken, ich werd bestimmt wissen, wo das ist!",sagte Sirius müde.

„Wenn das Mal so leicht wäre!", murmelte Alrisha.

Ihr Gespräch verstummte.Es war nicht, dass die beiden keinen Gesprächstoff hatten.

Der Wald wurde immer dichter und das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe reichte nicht mehr. Immer wieder verfing sich Alrisha in den Ästen und immer wieder half ihr Sirius. Er wusste eigentlich nicht, warum er ihr half. Sie hatte ihm gedroht, verflucht und wegen ihr war er mitten in der Nacht im Wald. Doch er sagte sich, er half ihr nur, weil er als Gentleman erzogen wurde. Nach einiger Zeit blieb er stehen und setzte sich auf einen Stein.

Alrisha setzte sich neben ihm. Ihr Haar stand ab und kleine Äste und Blätter hingen daran.

„Wir werden hier nie Blumen finden!", sagte sie erschöpft.

Sirius überlgte kurz. Nach einiger Zeit sprang er auf und lief los.

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö

Alrisha sah Sirius hinter her. Was erlaubt er sich sie hier allein zu lassen? Ängstlich sah sie sich um. Sie wusste, das in diesem Wald sich alle möglichen gefährlichen Tiere. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihren Körper. Alleine würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht wieder hier raus kommen. Innerlich schlug sie sich. Warum hatte sie so eine große Klappe? Wäre sie nett zu ihm, hätte er sie bestimmt hier nicht alleine gelassen. Alrisha summte langsam ein Lied. Sie musste lächeln. Das Lied hatte sie von ihrem älteren Bruder. Nun würde er heiraten und seinen Kinder Lieder vorsingen. Sie würde ihn bestimmt vermissen. Eigentlich war sie nie alleine. Ihre Brüder und sie waren unzertrennlich. Sie legte sich auf den kalten Stein. Wenn man alleine war, dachte man viel nach. Langsam schlich sich eine Frage in ihr Kopf. Warum war sie eigentlich so abwesend zu Sirius? Er war genau das,was sie eigentlich suchte. Sirius kam von gutem Haus, war intelligent, humorvoll und sah gut aus. Außerdem teilte er nicht die Meinung wie viele der meisten reinblütigen Zauberer. Ihre Eltern würden ihn lieben. Sie seuftzte und setzte sich wieder auf. Sie konnte nicht einfach hier stundenlang liegen und nachdenken. Alrisha sprang von dem Stein und sah sich um. Langsam hob sie ihren Zauberstab, doch bevor sie ein Spruch sprechen konnte, erschien aus dem Gebüsch Sirius. Er lächelte sie an.

„Wie kannst du mich hier einfach alleine lassen? Ich hätte von wilden Tieren angegriffen können!", fing sie an zu schreien.

„Naja, ich dachte, wenn dir etwas passieren würde, würdest du dich schon irgendwie zu verteidigen wissen. Naja, wenigstens hab ich gefinden, wonach wir suchen!", strahlte er.

Alrishas Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte Blumen gefunden?

„Komm, nimm meine Hand, ich führ dich hin!", sagte Sirius und streckte seine Hand aus.

Kurz musterte sie ihn. Schließlich nahm sie seine Hand und er lächelte sie warm an. Er drehte sich um, ohne sie los zu lassen und beide gingen schweigend los. Der sanfte Druck auf Alrishas Haut ließ ihre Haut kribbeln. Sie schelte sich innerlich. Oft hatte sie Jungs angefasst, warum war es dieses Mal anders?Sirius zog sie leicht und dann blieb er stehen. Langsam trat Alrisha neben ihm und was sie dort sah, ließ ihre Augen noch mehr weiten.

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö

Sirius lächelte, als er Alrishas Gesicht sah. Wie vom Donner gerührt stand sie vor dem Beet bunter Blumen. Er freute sich, denn er hatte mal etwas nützliches gemacht.

„Wie hast du es gefunden?", fragte sie ihn verwundert.

„Nun, dass bleibt mein Geheimnis. Ist es nicht wunderbar?"

Alrisha nickte. Sie wollte ein Schritt gehen, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass Sirius immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Auch er hatte vergessen, dass ihre Hand in seiner war. Diese einfache Berühung ließ ihn so wohl fühlen. Er ließ ihre Hand los, aber ihm entging nicht der traurige Blick in Alrishas Augen. Doch sofort verschwand er und sie ging in das Beet. Langsam hockte sie sich hin und strich sanft die Blüten.

„Es ist wirklich ein Wunder. Es ist Ende Oktober, doch diese Blumen blühen, als wäre noch Frühling!", hauchte Alrisha.

Sirius ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben ihr.

„Aber es ist keine Magie im Spiel. Pflück ein Strauß und lass uns wieder zurück nach Hogwarts!", sagte Sirius.

Alrisha stand auf und fing bunte Blumen zu pflücken. Sie war total in ihrer Arbeit versunken. Sirius fand, sie sah noch besser als je zuvor aus. In ihrem Haar hingen kleine Äste und Blätter, außerdem waren sie nicht mehr so ordentlich. Ihr Gesicht war leicht von der Kälte gerötet. Dennnoch fand Sirius sie wunderbar. Am liebsten würde er Jahre hier mit ihr sitzen und ihr zu gucken. Langsam musste er zugeben, dass er mehr für sie empfand als für einen Menschen je zuvor. Das war wirklich verrückt. Sie schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu mögen, sie meinte sogar, sie würde sein Leben zur Hölle machen. Warum empfand er dann was für sie? Sirius glaubte an die vorbestimmte Liebe. Doch das Alrisha die Eine war, konnte er nicht glauben. Er hat schon immer gedacht, er würde ein Mädchen lieben, doch nie war sie die Richtige.

„Können wir los?"

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er stand auf. Den Weg legten sie schweigend zurück. Es schien, als wären beide nicht so ganz da.

-.-.-.-

Sirius klopfe an die Tür. Slughorn machte dieses Mal sofort auf und als er den bunten Strauß in Alrishas Hand fand, erschien ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er bat beide in sein Büro.

„Nun,die erste Aufgabe haben sie wirklich gut gemacht. Sie wollen wahrscheinlich die zweite Aufgabe wissen. Nun, sie lautet: Gehen Sie beide morgen zusammen auf den Ball!"

Sirius sah Slughorn an, als wäre dieser verrückt.

„Das geht nicht! Ich habe schon einen Partner!", sagte Alrisha.

„Nun meine Liebe, _das_ habe ich schon für Sie erledigt!", lächelte Slughorn sie unverschämt an.

„Wie können Sie das wagen?Ich habe mich wirklich darauf gefreut!", rief Alrisha wutentbrannt.

„Sie haben doch einen Partner. Um Mr. Black würden sich mehrere Mädchen totschlagen!", lächelte Slughorn.

Alrisha lehnte sich stumm gegen ihre Stuhllehne. Sirius wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder ob er unglücklich sein sollte.

„Ich werde sie beobachten. Wenn ich finde, dass diese Verabredung wirklich gut war, dann erlasse ich Sie von den Strafaufgaben. Doch sehe ich, dass sie nicht dabei sind, dann werden es noch einen Monat mehr!"

Nun war Sirius wirklich baff. Worauf wollte dieser alte Mann hinaus?Er blickte nach recht zu Alrisha. Sie sah ihn fassunglos an. Sirius schluckte und zuckte mit den Achsel. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er davon halten soll!

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö

Wütend schlug Alrisha die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal auf. Lily, die auf ihrem Bett saß und ihr Haar kämmte, sah sie erschrocken an. Alrisha kümmerte sich nicht deswegen, sondern sie legte sich auf ihr Bett, das Kissen auf ihren Gesicht und sie schrie laut.

„Rish?", ängstlich kam Lily zu ihr.

Arlisha riss ihr Kissen von ihrem Gesicht und warf ihn in die Ecke.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lily ruhig.

„Kannst du es glauben, dass Slughorn meine Verabredung mit Rufus Tringon aufgelöst hat? Ich soll mit Sirius hin!", schrie Alrisha.

Lily lächelte gequält.

„So schlimm ist es auch nicht!", sagte sie.

„Hah...nicht so schlimm, sagt sie!Verdammt, Lil, es ist Sirius! Ach verdammt!", murmelte sie und drehte sich in ihrem Bett zur Wand.

„Rish?Ist was passiert?", flüsterte Lily.

„Ich weiß nicht. Als wir die Aufgabe für Slughorn machen mussten, da hatte ich Zeit zum nachdenken! Das ist alles so verrückt. Er hat meine Hand genommen und ich hab mich bei ihm wohl gefühlt! Es ist bestimmt, weil heute Vollmond ist!", doch dann stockte sie und setzte sich schnell auf.

Sie schnappte ihren Umhang. „Ich werde heute im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen!", rief sie und lief hinaus.

Lily blinzelte erschrocken und sah ihrer Freundin hinterher. Manchmal war sie wirklich verrückt. Sie seuftzte und legte sich in ihr Bett. Alrisha würde also mit Sirius zum Ball gehen. Eigentlich freute sie sich für die beiden. Wenn sie das Gespräch richtig gedeutet hatte, dass fing sie an Sirius zu mögen. Lily drehte sich zur Seite. Warum ist Alrisha nicht noch geblieben? Lily musste unbedingt mit ihr sprechen. Denn sie würde mit James Potter zum Ball gehen. Er hatte sie als erstes gefragt und sie hatte, zu ihrem Erstaunen,angenommen. Sie seuftzte wieder. Was war nun mit dem Plan von ihr und Alrisha?

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö

Alrisha schlief fest auf einem der Sessel. Sie hatte ihren Umhang um sich geschlungen. Sie hatte vergessen, dass Vollmond war. Remus würde sich heute in einen Werwolf verwandeln und Alrisha fühlte sich schuldig, ihn in dieser Zeit alleine zu lassen. Als die Potraittür aufsprang, wachte sie auf. Vier Gestalten schlüpften aus dem Loch und schlichen sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alrisha stand auf und sah zur letzten Gestalt, die müde und kraftlos ging.

„Remus!", rief sie sofort und lief zu ihrem Freund.

Die drei anderen Gestalten hatten sie nicht bemerkt und zogen sofort ihre Zauberstäbe. Doch Alrisha kümmerte sich nicht um die, sondern fiel Remus um den Hals.

„Ich hab es total vergessen! Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen, ich hätte dir ein Werwolfs-Banntrank gebrüht!", sagte sie und ließ ihn los.

„Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr zu Last fallen!", murmelte er.

Alrisha biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Doch schon kullerten die ersten über ihre Wangen. Remus lächelte sie an und nahm ihre Hand.

„Jungs, ich komm später nach!", rief Remus den anderen drei Gestalten zu, bevor er Alrisha zu einem der Sessel zog.

Ihr Gesicht war nun vollkommen mit Tränen durchnässt worden. Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht. Sie war dabei, als Remus gebissen worden war. Eigentlich wollte Fenrir Grayback, der Werwolf, sie beißen, doch Remus stellte sich vor ihr. Er wurde angegriffen, anstatt sie. Und Alrisha konnte es sich bis jetzt nicht verzeihen. Sie fühlte sich noch immer schuldig.

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch einmal sagen, es ist nicht deine Schuld!", sagte Remus und strich über ihr Haar.

„Es ist meine Schuld!Wir hätten damals nicht in den Schuppen deines Vaters übernachten sollen!Wie gern würde ich dir diese Schmerzen nehmen!", schluchtze Alrisha.

„Es ist nun einmal passiert!Du solltest dich schon lange daran gewöhnt haben! Nun, erzähl mir was wirklich los ist!", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Alrisha sah in seine Augen und fühlte sich wieder in ihre Kindheit zurückversetzte.

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö

Sirius sah sich noch einmal in den Spiegel prüfend an. Er trug einen schwarzen Festumhang, dazu passende Schuhe. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare. Sie waren wirklich lang geworden. Er fand, er sah nie besser aus. Nochmal sah er auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war genau acht Uhr. Noch einmal sah er prüfend in den Spiegel und ging in den Gryffidorgemeinschaftsraum.Die meisten Schüler waren gerade auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Sirius sah zur der Treppe der Mädchenschlafsäle. Lily erschien grade. Sie trug ein langes, weites braunes Kleid. Ihr Haar hatte sie kunstvoll hochgestellt und Sirius fand, sie sah wirklich gut aus. James kam auf sie zu und lächelte sie strahlend an. Wahrscheinlich war James heute der glücklichste Junge der Welt. Die beiden kamen auf ihm zu und Lily strahlte Sirius an.

„Rish kommt gleich!", sagte sie und verschwand mit James.

Sirius sah wieder zur Treppe.Langsam waren die meisten Schüler, die auf den Baal durften, nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er seuftze und blickte zur Uhr.

Als er dann wieder aufblickte, erschien Alrisha auf der Treppe. Sie trug ein blassrosa Kleid. Es war im römischen Still. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar hatte sie ebenfalls in einem römischen Zopf gebunden und die Haare dann hochgesteckt. Sie lächelte schüchtern und als Sirius die Hand ausstreckte, nahm Alrisha seine an.

„Es tut mir leid!", sagte sie.

„Macht nichts!", anwortete Sirius nur kurz.

Er war wirklich verzaubert. Sie hatte eigentlich etwas schlichtes an, dennoch war sie wunderschön. Eigentlich war er über diese Strafaufgabe glücklich. Sirius fand, dass Alrisha auch keine schlechte Wahl getroffen hatte. Sirius wunderte sich, wie schnell die beiden in der großen Halle angekommen waren. Wie Sirius gedacht hatte, die beiden zogen alle Blicke zu sich.

„Komm, James und Lily haben uns einen Platz frei gehalten!", sagte Sirius.

„James und Lily?", fragte Alrisha verwundert.

„Sag mir nicht, du wusstest nicht, dass die beiden zuammen auf den Ball gehen!", fragte Sirius sie erstaunt.

„Ich wusste wirklich nichts!", murmelte sie.

„Nun, dann können wir die beiden ja beglückwünschen, dass sie endlich zusammengefunden haben!", stellte Sirius fest.

„Mhmm..!", machte Alrisha einfach.

Er spürte spämtliche Blicke auf sich und Alrisha. Sirius seuftze. Er war zwar diese Blick gewöhnt, doch würde er gerne in diesem Moment alleine sein. Beide gingen langsam zu dem Tisch, an dem Lily und James saßen. Lily lächelte und Sirius fand, sie sah wirklich glücklich

Sirius schob ein stuhl hervor, Alrisha setzte sich und er setzte sich neben ihm.

„Wo ist eigentlich Remus?", fragte Lily.

Die drei lächelten geheimnisvoll. Lily sah sie fragend an.

„Er wird wahrscheinlich etwas später kommen, er hat mir nämlich einen Tanz versprochen!", lächelte Alrisha.

„Ich hoffe, du tanzt auch mir mir!"

Sirius drehte sich um. Hinter Alrisha stand Lucius Malfoy, gefolgt von seinen treuen Anhängern, darunter sein Bruder.

„Lucius!Wenn es deiner Partnerin nichts ausmacht!", sagte Alrisha höfflich.

Das Mädchen, das neben Lucius stand, kannte Sirius all zu gut. Seine Cousine Narzissa blickte ärgerlich zu Alrisha, doch lächelte sie.

„Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus!", sagte sie gebieterisch.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich zu Lily und James. Lily sah ängstlich auf die Slytherin. Nachdem die Gruppe verschwanden, ertönt auch sofort Musik.

Sirius ließ sein Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Er bemerkte Slughorn, wie er zu ihnen blickte.

„Er sieht uns zu!", flüsterte Sirius Alrisha.

„Dann tanz jetzt mit mir!", sagte sie und griff nach seiner Hand.

Sirius sah sie fragend an, doch sie lächelte einfach.

ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö.Ö.ö

Eigentlich hatte Alrisha nicht vor, mit Sirius zu tanzen. Doch als sie die Musik hörte, wollte sich jede Faser ihres Körpers bewegen. Die beiden Schüler waren nun an der Tanzfläche.Zögernd legte Sirius seine Hand auf ihre Taille und nahm ihre andere Hand in seine. Alrisha musste lächeln. Er hatte zwar eine große Klappe, und wie es schien, schien dahinter nichts zu sein. Langsam fing Sirius sich nach dem Takt des Walzers zu bewegen und Alrisha ließ sich von ihm führen.

„Du kannst ja tanzen!", stellte Alrisha erstaunt fest.

„Witzig!Jede Weihnachten gibt es ein Ball und da muss ich meine Familie würdig vertreten!", sagte er mit bösen Gesichtsausdruck.

Lange betrachtete Alrisha ihn. „Du scheinst nicht stolz auf deine Familie zu sein!"

Sirius sah sie an. „Bei meiner Familie?Ich würde sogern nicht zu ihnen gehören!"

„Sag sowas nicht! Deine Familie ist immer ein Teil von dir!", murmelte Alrisha.

„Nein, nie. Du weißt nicht wie das ist, das schwarze Schaf zu sein. Lass uns über etwas anderes reden, ja?"

Alrisha warf ihn einen bedauernden Blick zu.

„Wie läuft die Hochzeit deines Bruders?", fragte Sirius.

Doch bevor Alrisha antworten konnte, ertönte ein Knall in der großen Halle.


End file.
